Krokodyl
by uCharlie
Summary: [ZAKOŃCZONE] Sherlock odkrywa, że są rzeczy, których nie da się zmienić, sytuacje, w których trzeba się wycofać i miejsca, do których można wrócić... nie tylko po to, żeby przypieczętować własne niepowodzenie. [Sherlock, John, Mycroft, a gdzieś w tle Mary]
1. Chapter 1

Zapraszam na fik, w którym znajdziecie:

- (jednostronnego) Johnlocka z niewielką ilością Johna

- za to będzie sporo Mycrofta

- oraz przebitka z dzieciństwa Sherlocka

- a (w domyśle) Mary, z której obecnością należy zacząć się mierzyć

**Rozdział**: 1/2

Następny pojawi się najpóźniej 31 stycznia, a może nawet wcześniej, w zależności od tego, czy znajdzie się ktoś do poprawiania, bo Kakashi wyjechał w siną dal

No i czy chcecie ;p

Tym razem wszystko napisane wcześniej, żeby znowu nie było, że coś zapowiadam, a brakuje mi czasu na dokończenie ;)

**Beta**: Kakashi Pitt

**Dedykacja:** po dziesięciu latach nadszedł moment, w którym opowiadanie dedykuję komuś innemu niż Kakashi, czyli

przecudownie Johnowo – plasterkowej, inspirującej **m**., która dodała mi odwagi do napisania tej historyjki, i której dziękuję za to po stokroć, bo dawno pisanie niczego nie przyniosło mi takiej przyjemności i spełnienia

**KROKODYL**

„_Initially, _

_he wanted to be a pirate" _

Herbata robiona przez Mycrofta jest ohydna. Za długo parzona wydaje się gorzka, mimo że przed chwilą wsypano do niej dwie kopiate łyżeczki cukru, który zdążył się już rozpuścić pod wpływem mieszania – niezbyt co prawda intensywnego, bo Mycroft jest zbyt wyważony, żeby wkładać w cokolwiek za wiele zaangażowania.

Można by pomyśleć, że ktoś tak przywiązany do tradycji, będzie się starał przyrządzić napar z odpowiednim namaszczeniem, ale nie – we wnętrzu własnego domu starszy Holmes nigdy nie przykładał wagi do drobnych rytuałów, które zwykł celebrować poza nim. W klubie Diogenesa na przykład nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zaparzyć herbaty tak niedbale, żeby na powierzchni niedogotowanej wody pozostał osad z czajnika.

Sherlock podnosi filiżankę pod nos. Przez chwilę próbuje – powodowany właściwą dla siebie niezaangażowaną dociekliwością – utrzymać porcelanowe naczynie na tyle stabilnie, aby oleista tafla przestała drgać i uspokoiła się całkowicie. Kiedy mu się to nie udaje, krzywi się, ale bierze kolejny łyk. Wciąga nosem aromat Prince of Wales Twinnings. Ulubiona herbata Mycrofta. Tę mieszankę chińskiego keemun i oolongu z Tajwanu (to Sherlock poznaje po charakterystycznym, ciemnym odcieniu) powinno się – wedle brytyjskiego obyczaju – pijać po południu. Teraz zbliża się już dwudziesta trzecia, ale nie jest to nic dziwnego, że Mycroft raczy się nią tej godzinie. Ma zwyczaj profanować swój ulubiony napój piciem go o każdej porze dnia. I nocy. W przypadku Mycrofta zwłaszcza nocy.

Co może dziwić, to to, że filiżanka stojąca przed starszym Holmesem pozostaje nietknięta od pół godziny, za to Sherlockowi przed momentem została zaoferowana kolejna dolewka. Jeżeli chodzi o niego, to – teraz widzi to wyraźnie – zdecydowanie woli podły pył liściowy, pakowany w torebki ekspresowe i sprzedawany po funcie turystom oraz mniej wymagającym rodzimym konsumentom… takim jak _John_.

Pije jednak bez słowa, starając się nie myśleć o _Johnie_. To sprawia, że jest zmuszony do myślenia o _Mycroftcie_. Zapewne w normalnych okolicznościach byłby w stanie po prostu na pewien czas usunąć Johna poza nawias i skupić na jakimś innym szczególe mniej lub bardziej bliskiego otoczenia. Kiedy jest rozproszony zazwyczaj to właśnie robi: obraca coś w umyśle odpowiednio _długo_, tak, by sieć skojarzeń pochłonęła go odpowiednio_ głęboko_. Dzisiejszego dnia podjął trzydzieści siedem prób… trzydzieści siedem _nieudanych_ prób przylgnięcia myślami do trzydziestu siedmiu wybranych na chybił trafił przedmiotów… ale wnikliwa analiza ich kontekstu nie tylko nie przyniosła mu ulgi, lecz w niektórych przypadkach okazała się niemożliwa. Sherlock po zaskakująco krótkiej walce z samym sobą uległ intuicji, która podpowiadała mu, że jedynym, co może mu pomóc oderwać się od dręczących go objawów – takich jak kołatanie serca, ściśnięty pod płucami żołądek, dziwna słabość w członkach… – jest skupienie się na czymś, co także budzi w nim… symptomy.

Prawdę mówiąc – a Sherlock nie ma siły ani nawet ochoty podważyć sensowności tej frazy – prawdę mówiąc, kiedy przebywał z Mycroftem nawet _w_ _zwyczajnych_ okolicznościach, ciężko mu się było skupić na czymkolwiek innym. Za bardzo zajmowało go kontrolowanie własnych reakcji i planowanie następnego ruchu, który pozwoliłby mu pozostać górą w ich małej waśni albo zminimalizować straty w przypadku niemożliwego do uniknięcia podporządkowania się, jeżeli górą okazywał się akurat Mycroft.

Tym razem także okazał się górą – oczywiście, ponieważ całe życie wyprzedzał go o krok i ma tę_ irytującą_ właściwość,_ że zawsze_ musi odnieść zwycięstwo przynajmniej o jeden raz więcej. Rzecz jasna miał rację, twierdząc, że prędzej czy później Sherlock będzie zmuszony skapitulować i puścić w niepamięć – lub przynajmniej odsunąć na bok – ich nieporozumienia. Co więcej, miał rację sugerując, że to właśnie Sherlock pewnego dnia wyciągnie do niego rękę… i na dodatek, że nie będzie to gest wspaniałomyślnego wybaczenia, lecz _potrzeby_. A stąd – to Sherlock dopowiedział sobie sam – jest już bardzo niedaleko do uznania własnej względem kogoś podległości.

Te sugestie dolewały oliwy do ognia i pozwalały Sherlockowi pielęgnować zacietrzewienie i zapewne to przez nie – dzięki nim – udawało mu się tak długo trzymać możliwe daleko od brata i zwlekać z zakończeniem ich sporu, co przechyliłoby szalę na stronę Mycrofta, a tym samym przypieczętowało porażkę Sherlocka.

Przed godziną, gdy do niej doszło, odkrył – bez zdziwienia, choć to zapewne można by zrzucić na karb jego skołowania – że jest mu właściwie wszystko jedno. Na jego twarzy musiała malować się ta _przeklęta_ potrzeba, bo Mycroft rzucił krótko:

– Wejdź – po czym usunął się w głąb przedpokoju, robiąc mu miejsce. Sherlock zacisnął dłoń na skórzanym uchwycie futerału na skrzypce, nie ruszając się z miejsca, więc Mycroft wyjął mu czaszkę z drugiej dłoni i wyszedł na zewnątrz, okręcając się na wycieraczce, kładąc mu dłoń na plecach i popychając go lekko. Tak zwyczajnie, jakby to nie był Mycrof i jakby wszystkie te lata śmiesznych kłótni okazały się tylko nadbudowaną fasadą, ukrywającą…

_Co? _

Nagle Sherlock przypomniał sobie, jak wchodził do tego mieszkania – wówczas tylko wynajmowanego – po raz pierwszy, ponad dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Także wtedy nie miał ze sobą wielu rzeczy. Mycroft dźwigał torbę z jego książkami, a wszystkie ubrania i przybory szkolne oraz pozaszkolne, miały zostać dowiezione później. Sam nie zabrał żadnych bagaży: tylko w jednej ręce, tej samej, w której trzymał teraz skrzypce, ściskał ołowianą figurkę pirata. Drugą jego dłoń obejmował Mycroft. Sherlock zapamiętał mocy uścisk palców na swojej obojętnej na ten dotyk skórze. To wspomnienie, jeżeli się kiedykolwiek pojawiało, przyprawiało go o rodzaj odrazy. Nie wiedział, czy ze względu na samą jego treść, czy raczej z powodu tego, z czym mieszkanie z Mycroftem okazało się ostatecznie wiązać, ale niezależnie od tego _dzisiaj_ reminiscencja akcentowała tylko fakt, że Mycroft jest jego _bratem_. Jedną z niewielu osób, do których mógł – abstrahując od tego, czy chciał – się zwrócić w razie _potrzeby_. Drugim – a może nawet pierwszym – i ostatnim numerem w jego książce adresowej. I z całą pewnością jedynym człowiekiem, który kiedykolwiek był w stanie go _zrozumieć_.

Wspomnienie uświadomiło Sherlockowi dobitnie, że i on jest bratem, _młodszym_ bratem, Mycrofta. Dlatego przecież się tu znalazł, prawda?

Bo Mycroft miał też rację mówiąc, że _wszystkie _serca się łamią. Miał rację w kwestii Johna, a co ważniejsze nie mylił się co do Sherlocka, próbując wszczepić w niego przekonanie, że nawet Sherlock Holmes nie jest wolny od tej fatalnej cechy charakterystycznej rodzajowi ludzkiemu.

I oto siedzi tutaj, odnosząc wrażenie, jakby Mycroft _znowu_ posiadał moc czytania z jego mimiki, ograniczonej przecież do mrugania powiekami i mimowolnych drgnięć w kąciku ust.

– Doleję ci jeszcze – mówi Mycroft, bardziej jakby oznajmiał, niż proponował. Sherlock kiwa głową – w momencie, kiedy herbata wlewa się już z pluskiem do filiżanki – nie tracąc czasu na ostentacyjną reakcję wobec tego afrontu. Nie ma pojęcia, czy chce się napić. Wie tylko, że jest mu niedobrze i lekko słabo, a supeł w trzewiach zaciska się zamiast rozluźniać. Nie ma też pojęcia, co ma robić, i w rzeczywistości _chce_, żeby Mycroft mu powiedział, co będzie dla niego dobre.

Otacza więc dłońmi podsuniętą filiżankę. Odrywa je zaraz, kiedy powracają ręce Mycrofta. Łyżeczka stuka o porcelanę, a potem zanurza się w parującym płynie. Zatacza koła w nieśpiesznym rytmie.

– Wypij słodkie – poleca Mycroft, odkładając łyżeczkę na podstawkę. Jego poznaczone drobnymi włoskami palce o krótkich, kwadratowych paznokciach znikają z pola widzenia.

Sherlock pije. Pierwszy łyk jest zbyt gorący, następne wstrętnie słodkie, choć przez podstawową nutę smakową nadal przebija gorycz oolonga.

– Chcesz mi coś opowiedzieć, Sherlock?

Sherlock nie prycha, nie ucina nierozpoczętego dialogu ostrą uwagą (_Psychoanaliza? _Naprawdę_, Mycroft?_ albo _Chętnie dowiem się, o czym świadczy na przemian zbyt restrykcyjne i zbyt rozpasane podejście do jedzenia_ albo po prostu – tego używa, kiedy w duchu czuje, że to on stoi na straconej pozycji – _Przytyłeś?) _bo w istocie – chce opowiedzieć. Tylko nie bardzo wie co, a zwłaszcza: _jak_.

Sherlock wbija wzrok w kość jarzmową czaszki, którą umieścił na środku stołu jeszcze zanim zasiadł do herbaty, jakby musiał najpierw przygotować sobie na to miejsce. Kuchnia wygląda inaczej, niż kiedy zawitał tutaj ostatnio – Mycroft kupił nową lodówkę, wymienił zasłony, a gdzieniegdzie stoją dodatki, których nie mógł dobrać _sam_ – i zdecydowanie nie tak, jak wtedy, kiedy Sherlock się tutaj wprowadzał. Kiedy się _wyprowadzał_ był pewien, że nigdy więcej nie spojrzy bez obrzydzenia na stary kredens, oszkloną szafkę, na której półkach zamiast zastawy leżały w nieładzie książki, na fotele cuchnące niepokojąco historią swoich poprzednich właścicieli… ale w gruncie rzeczy odczuwa związany z nieobecnością mebli brak. Może podejrzewa, że dyskomfort przywołany widokiem mebli byłby na tyle silny, by się wybić ponad to, co Sherlock odczuwa _teraz_.

Przyciska łokcie do stołu – jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, poza zegarem, który wciąż jest ten sam i _prawie_ taki sam, poza tym, że Mycroft oddał go do renowacji i wydaje się _nowszy_ – i niemal bezwiednie wyciąga dłoń, by przysunąć czaszkę bliżej siebie. Od razu dekonstruuje gest jako próbę uczynienia przestrzeni bardziej _swoją_. To wskazuje na zależność od okoliczności, co bardzo mu się nie podoba.

Na tę myśl kręci głową. Mycroft odbiera to jako odmowę odpowiedzi na pytanie albo odpowiedź przeczącą i wzdycha, co przypomina gardłowy pomruk. Po reakcji brata Sherlock rozpoznaje własne intencje – analizowanie samego siebie zawsze przychodziło mu z trudem – i dochodzi do wniosku, że faktycznie, o to właśnie mu chodziło. O _obie_ te rzeczy. Ten fakt go niepokoi, bo niezdecydowanie jest cechą umysłów słabych, a rozdarcie siłą hamującą, redukującą człowieka do impulsów i instynktów.

Do tego doprowadzały sentymenty, do tego doprowadziły i jego. Stał się człowiekiem kierującym się _intuicją_ i przez tę intuicję _skierowanym_ do Mycrofta, jak zaszczuty pies albo oszalała ćma desperacko poszukująca zastępczego źródła światła. Asocjacje są prymitywne i brzmią dramatycznie, ale Sherlock się nie koryguje. Trzydzieści siedem bezowocnych prób naprowadzenia umysłu na właściwy tor nie przyniosło skutku i Sherlock nie ma siły próbować po raz kolejny, poddał się i dlatego znalazł się tutaj, ze swoją czaszką, skrzypcami, chaosem w głowie i bez jednej pary świeżej bielizny na zmianę.

Konstatacja prawie przyprawia go o jęk.

Woli nie myśleć, co ten wybór ekwipunku mówi mu o sobie, ale niewątpliwie jest to wina Johna, bo przed Johnem – i przed Moriartym – nie przyszłoby do głowy, żeby się zastanawiać nad czymś podobnym. Gdyby nie John, nie myślałby, jeżeli wolałby nie myśleć, ale myśli: dlaczego nie pistolet, nie komputer? Dlaczego wziął czaszkę? Czy chce do niej _mówić_? Po co zabrał skrzypce, skoro i tak jest niepodważalnie i bez żadnej podstawy przekonany, że na nich nie zagra? Dlaczego się wzdryga na pomysł, że miałby? Z _czego_ wynika to śmieszne przekonanie?

Odpowiedź jest jedna – sentymenty.

– Może opowiesz mi o swojej pracy – podsuwa Mycroft wspaniałomyślnie, wybijając go z rozmyślań bardziej skutecznie, niż potrafił zrobić to sam. – Coś nowego?

_Praca_. Sherlock chwyta się tej ostoi normalności.

– Żywe trupy – mówi. Jego głos brzmi obojętnie, chłodno i to go zaskakuje, bo spodziewał się, że wychwyci w nim drżenie. _Nie chce_ drżeć, ale to, że nie może ufać swoim osądom, także nie jest przyjemne.

Wyobraża sobie, że brwi Mycrofta podskakują i zastanawia się, czy zaskoczenie jest autentyczne, czy wynika tylko z kurtuazji, a w rzeczywistości Mycroft wie wszystko o jego ostatnich posunięciach.

– Ludzie gnijący za życia wskutek zażywania narkotyku na bazie dezomorfiny. Chałupnicza produkcja, syrop z kodeiną, fosfor, jod. Zmora w Rosji, w przeciągu roku przeniknęła do krajów sąsiednich. W Anglii zanotowano kilka sporadycznych przypadków zgonu w wyniku użycia substancji, głównie w środowiskach imigrantów.

– Do niedawna? – domyśla się Mycroft.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

– Cztery ciała, trzy kobiety, jeden mężczyzna. Wszyscy pochodzenia wschodnioeuropejskiego, wszyscy bezrobotni, poniżej trzydziestego roku życia. Wszyscy znalezieni w łóżkach ekskluzywnych hoteli. Ubrani – skąpo – w bieliznę najlepszej jakości. Płatność czekiem za nocleg dzień wcześniej.

– I?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami

– To już wszystko. Sporadyczne przypadki. _Wysublimowanych morderstw_.

Mycroft milczy przez chwilę, jakby czekał, aż Sherlock jeszcze coś doda.

– Weźmiesz tę sprawę?

Sherlock ponownie wzrusza ramionami i podnosi wzrok, bo teraz, kiedy nie ma nic do dodania, czaszka przestaje mu wystarczać jako rozpraszacz uwagi. Filiżanka stojąca przed Mycroftem wciąż jest pełna herbaty, a on sam patrzy w głąb kuchni. Odwracanie wzroku od rozmówcy jest dla Mycrofta dość typowe i oznacza albo że go lekceważy, albo rozważa dogłębnie jego komunikaty.

Sherlock podąża spojrzeniem za wzrokiem brata.

– Co jest nie tak z tym zegarem? – pyta. Wcześniej nie zwrócił nań większej uwagi – choć był to jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, który stał tutaj od _początku_ – i to wydaje mu się dziwne. Do tej pory, nawet we wspomnieniach, zegar kojarzył mu się z uciążliwym jak hałaśliwy wyrzut sumienia tykaniem.

– Miał wahadło.

Faktycznie. Sherlock pamięta, kiedy siedział w kuchni _pierwszego dnia,_ zapadnięty w stary fotel obity przetartą, bordową tkaniną i wgapiał się w pobłyskujące za szkłem wahadło – od którego jednostajnego ruchu zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie – obracając w dłoniach swojego pirata i złorzecząc do niego na Mycrofta, który poszedł na konsultacje, przykazawszy Sherlockowi, żeby odgrzał sobie zupę…

– Przypuśćmy, że przyjmiesz to zlecenie – przerywa ciszę Mycroft. – Czy John będzie pracował razem z tobą?

_John_. Nagle do Sherlock dociera – i to autentycznie go przeraża – że _to_ było w nim _przed_ Johnem: kazało mu na przełomowym etapie życia nie zabrać ze sobą nawet długopisu, nie mówiąc o mikroskopie i wszystkich innych narzędziach, do których przykładał wagę i które nadawały bytowi znaczenia, a zamiast tego gadać do ołowianej figurki. I że _gdyby_ _nie John_, to i tak by w nim tkwiło, gotowe zdradzić go w dowolnym momencie, czając się na jakiś inny katalizator albo być może… Sherlock naraz czuje _gniew_, że tak właśnie się nie stało… _być może_ na zawsze pozostając niewybuchem.

Gniew wzmaga się i nie ma niczego co mogłoby go zagłuszyć, bo Mycroft milczy, zegar milczy, więc Sherlock odzywa się sam:

– Nie.

* * *

Kiedy Sherlock miał dziesięć lat, jego nowy pokój – którego wystrój składał z mebli wybranych niegdyś ze smakiem przez ojca, a następnie złączonych z mniejszym wyczuciem przez Mycrofta w nietuzinkowy konglomerat – znajdował się na poddaszu. Aby doń dojść należało minąć schowek na środki czystości, który po latach miał się stać garderobą, graciarnię – w niej starszy Holmes urządził sobie potem gabinet – oraz łazienkę, która na zawsze pozostała łazienką. Sherlock, w czasach, gdy mieszkał już oddzielnie, ale nadal nie potrafił się odseparować w pełni, dochodził cyklicznie do wniosku, że usytuowanie pokoju wyznaczało jakoś jego miejsce w życiu Mycrofta. A trzeba dodać do tego, co już zostało powiedziane, że pokój był mały i wąski, centralny jego punkt stanowiło zaś jeszcze mniejsze i węższe łóżko, na którym ze względu na wymiary ciężko było się wyspać, zwłaszcza jeżeli ktoś miał zwyczaj się wiercić we śnie. Nie wystawiało to dobrego świadectwa, Sherlock nie był tylko pewien, czy Mycroftowi, czy może jemu samemu.

Wcześniej jednak, zanim chrapanie brata zaczęło go doprowadzać do szału, fakt, że ich pokoje dzieli tyle pomieszczeń nie budził wcale jego zadowolenia. Poprzedni dom, w którym mieszkali z różnymi nianiami, kamerdynerem, czterema papugami, mamą i Parszywym Kotem, wypełniały różnej proweniencji odgłosy, na tyle znane, że całkiem skutecznie się przy nich zasypiało – nawet, jeżeli nie do końca przyjemnie.

W nowym mieszkaniu panowała cisza, przerywana tylko czasem hałasem w rurach albo tajemniczym skrzypieniem podłogi, bo chociaż zabrali ze sobą jedną z papug, to nie cieszyła się długo zmianą otoczenia. Wkrótce zdechła, mimo że dostała nową klatkę i honorowe miejsce w najbardziej nasłonecznionym punkcie salonu. Mycroft twierdził, że przyzwyczaiła się do dymu papierosowego i nie wytrzymała przymusowego odwyku, ale Sherlock odkrył szybko prawdziwą przyczynę: wszystkie ich papugi były to ptaki rodzaju _agapornis_ (zwyczajowo określane jako nierozłączki) i powodem zgonu musiało być rozdzielenie właściwej pary. Mycroft nie dał się przekonać do tej teorii, a im bardziej Sherlock naciskał, tym mniej był przekonany, za to bardziej zły, aż w końcu pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, mrucząc pod nosem, że do czego to doszło, żeby własny brat dawał wiarę niesprawdzonym, obiegowym opiniom. Potem nakazał Sherlockowi wybić sobie bzdury z głowy i nie dał się przekonać do sprowadzenia wszystkich trzech pozostałych papug, by przeprowadzić na nich eksperyment w celu empirycznego przekonania się o prawdziwości tej miejskiej legendy.

W ramach pocieszenia zrobił Sherlockowi obszerny wykład na temat różnicy pomiędzy _agape_,_ eros_ i _philia. _Zaproponował także, że może przywieźć do mieszkania Parszywego Kota. Sherlock miał niemiłe wrażenie, że Mycroft przewidział jego odpowiedź i tylko z tego wyniknęła jego oferta, ale odmówił i tak, ponieważ w tym okresie nie praktykował jeszcze wcielania w życie najdziwniejszych pomysłów, byle tylko zrobić Mycroftowi na złość.

W ciągu kolejnych kilku miesięcy zdarzyło mu się żałować tej decyzji, chociaż nie lubił Parszywego Kota, który był już bardzo stary, bardzo głupi i kto wie, czy nie rzeczywiście parszywy. Był przynajmniej żywy i mógł, jeżeli się uprzeć, przysłużyć się do skupiania uwagi przy zasypianiu albo jej rozpraszania w ciągu dnia, bo Sherlockowi łatwiej przychodziło wykonywanie zadań, jeżeli miał obok siebie coś, co mógłby ignorować.

Dlatego Sherlock był dość ukontentowany, kiedy niezadowolony z atmosfery własnej sypialni Mycroft zabrał się za jej remont. To zmusiło go bowiem do wychynięcia z czterech ścian swojej kwatery, gdzie królowały teraz pędzle, farby i schnący grunt i przeniesienia się częściowo na kanapę do salonu, a częściowo do Sherlocka. Mógł u niego w spokoju kończyć swoje nowatorskie prace semestralne. Wiązało się to co prawda z całkowitym zaanektowaniem przez niego na długie godziny łóżka i pozostawieniem Sherlockowi do użytku biurka, na którym rzadko wystarczało miejsca na własne łokcie… Za to nagle przestał ich dzielić schowek, graciarnia, łazienka i cztery tony papierów, a parę książek, stos notatek i kawałek podłogi wydawały się przeszkodą nie tak trudną do pokonania.

Trzeciego dnia remontu – wypadała akurat niedziela – Mycroft siedział w pokoju Sherlocka od dziewiątej rano, ubrany dziwacznie w zapiętą pod samą szyję, wykrochmaloną koszulę, która opinała się lekko na jego brzuchu, i luźne bokserki w prążki. Na kolanach trzymał sporej wielkości zeszyt, w którym zapisywał coś od czasu do czasu ze zmniejszającą się sukcesywnie częstotliwością. Około trzynastej średnia wynosiła już zaledwie trzy i pół wyrazu na pięć minut. Sherlockowi znudziło się oglądanie pod mikroskopem grudek błota, które wydłubał z podeszew butów robotników. Z tej nudy zaczął czytać książkę. Zazwyczaj czytał z nudy, a nie dla przyjemności. Tym razem udało mu się to robić z dużo mniejszą niecierpliwością, niż zazwyczaj a nawet do pewnego stopnia rozsmakować w lekturze i odkrył, że z jakiegoś powodu ta przyjemność nagle zrobiła się naprawdę przyjemna. Na tyle, że ciekawie byłoby ją przedłużyć…

– Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić coś innego – zdecydował, zamykając książkę i podkurczając nogi.

– Doprawdy? – Mycroft dość nieuważnie nabazgrał kolejne słowo w swojej rozprawie. – Nie powinieneś doczytać książki, skoro już zacząłeś?

Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

– Doczytałem.

– Muszę pracować – ziewnął Mycroft.

– Nie chce ci się.

Mycroft zaśmiał się.

– Wspaniała dedukcja – rzekł, pocierając policzek długopisem. – Istnieje jednakże coś takiego jak poczucie obowiązku – dodał, zanurzając nos w papierach. Po chwili zapytał jednak: – A cóżbyś chciał robić?

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy pytanie to podyktowane jest tylko ciekawością czy jednak kryje się w nim ewentualność spełnienia.

– Moglibyśmy się pobawić – powiedział w końcu ostrożnie, bo nie potrafił dojść do jednoznacznego wniosku. Mycroft bywał zagadkowy, a przewidzenie jego reakcji nastarczało czasem trudności. Podejmował nieoczekiwane działania najczęściej właśnie wtedy, kiedy człowiekowi wydawało się, że wie doskonale jaki nastąpi teraz ruch. Sherlock nie rozszyfrował jeszcze kryjącej się za tą zmiennością logiki.

Mycroft podniósł na niego wzrok znad swojego zeszytu.

– _Pobawić_? – powtórzył, unosząc brwi.

Niełatwo było go zaskoczyć – nawet gdy kiedyś Sherlock ugryzł Mycrofta w przedramię, ten wcale nie wydawał się szczególnie zdziwiony – i Sherlock poczuł zadowolenie, że tym razem mu się to udało i jednocześnie coś dużo mniej miłego, co pojawiło się w nim w odpowiedzi na protekcjonalny ton.

– Nie jesteś na to za duży?

Tutaj ujawniał się pewien paradoks, bo rok wcześniej faktycznie Sherlock czułby się na to za stary, podobnie zresztą, jak w roku jeszcze poprzednim, a nawet poprzednim w stosunku do tego poprzedniego. Odkąd w wieku lat czterech nauczył się czytać i pisać, jego zabawy przez kolejnych kilka miesięcy polegały głównie na przekazywaniu nabytej wiedzy pluszowym królikom. Później zaczęto go uczyć gry na skrzypcach, co przy jego intencjonalnym oporze angażowało dużo wysiłku z obu stron. W wolnym czasie najczęściej czytał albo grał w gry planszowe, a najbardziej lubił, kiedy ktoś przepytywał go z pierwiastków, pod warunkiem, że nie robiła tego żadna z niań. Aktywnością najbardziej zbliżoną do typowej zabawy imaginacyjnej było zastawianie pułapek na domowników, w które niestety rzadko mieli ochotę się łapać.

Im jednak stawał się starszy, tym większe poczucie braku go opanowywało i nabierał coraz wyraźniejszej chęci, żeby się przekonać, co by z takiej zabawy wyniknęło. Gdyby włączyć w nią Mycrofta… z pewnością nie okazałby się tak nieporadny, jak _dzieci _w szkole podczas odgrywanych na długiej przerwie scenek rodzajowych, które Sherlock obserwował z opartą na poczuciu wyższości niechęcią.

– Nie jesteś za duży na moje łóżko? – odciął się, chociaż myślał już o czymś zupełnie innym, to znaczy: jak dokładnie zaaranżować zabawę… o ile w ogóle miało do niej dość, bo Mycroft odłożył nagle zeszyt, podciągnął się do góry, z grymasem bólu na twarzy – znajdował się w jednej pozycji tak długo, że musiały zdrętwieć mu mięśnie – i spuścił stopy na podłogę. Zdarzało mu się obruszać na wzmianki dotyczące wielkości, a zwłaszcza _szerokości_ i Sherlock pomyślał, że Mycrofta uraziła jego wypowiedź… być może na tyle, że zapragnie teraz pracować w salonie. Poczuł w żołądku ukłucie czegoś dziwnego, co sprawiało, że miał ochotę cofnąć swoje słowa i powiedzieć, że nie, Mycroft wcale nie jest za duży na jego łóżko, a wręcz przeciwnie – jest ono prawie idealnie w jego wymiarach i właściwie może w nim pozostać ile chce…

Mycroft jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– A powiedz mi… – rzekł, zwracając się tułowiem w stronę Sherlocka. – W co takiego chciałbyś się bawić?

– W piratów – wyjawił Sherlock, zachęcony zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem, pod którym poczuł się nagle bardzo _interesujący_.

– W piratów?

– Tak – potwierdził Sherlock zdecydowanie, a potem, uznając, że najlepiej będzie po prostu uznać swoje życzenie za stan faktyczny, postanowił: – Ja jestem Hakiem.

Mycroft parsknął, a jego brwi podskoczyły jeszcze wyżej.

– Hakiem? _Ty_?

Nie była to reakcja, na jaką Sherlock liczył.

– Co w tym śmiesznego? – burknął. Parę lat, może nawet już parę miesięcy później, Sherlock sam uznał, że pomysł za godzień politowania. Równie dużo śmieszności dostrzegł wtedy w Haku: zwłaszcza jego upodobaniu do kwiatów i muzyki, a nade wszystko w łatwości, z jaką się przyznawał do lęków i wątpliwości, co nie przystawało przecież do figury pirata.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

– Nie uważasz, że powinieneś raczej być _Piotrusiem_?

– Piotrusiem? – prychnął Sherlock z pogardą. – Nie bądź głupi. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć być Piotrusiem?

– Hmmm… – Mycroft zmarszczył okrutnie czoło i przyłożył sobie wskazujący palec do ust w przerysowanym geście zadumy. – Bo jesteś małym, diabolicznym chochlikiem?

– Jestem _piratem_.

– Ach tak?

Mycroft znowu sięgnął po swój zeszyt, otworzył go na samym środku, po czym powoli i metodycznie wyrwał podwójną kartkę.

– Cóż – rzekł, podnosząc się z łóżka i przeciągając, aż szczęknął mu kręgosłup. – Czyli powiadasz, że jesteś Hakiem? W takim razie – Podszedł do fotela i kucnął obok niego – powinieneś chyba mieć kapelusz, nie mylę się? – a następnie zaskakująco sprawnie nadał kartce kształt (dość krzywego) szpiczastego nakrycia głowy.

Sherlock przymknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, kapelusz przykrywał już jego włosy.

– Ciekaw jestem, co planuje wielki kapitan Hak? – Uśmiech Mycrofta przeistoczył się w uśmiech _przebiegły_ i natychmiast wzbudził w Sherlocku mimowolne uznanie.

– Zacznę od załatwienia sobie porządnego kapelusza. – Sherlock nasadził sobie niestabilny papierowy twór głębiej na głowę. – A ty? Kim_ ty_ będziesz?

Po paru sekundach milczenia, przedłużanego zapewne dla podwyższenia napięcia – faktycznie, Sherlock niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej, a jego serce wybijało rytm coraz szybciej – Mycroft zadecydował, że także zostanie piratem. Sherlock przystał na to z pewną ulgą, ponieważ odkrył już dawno, że dobrze jest mieć Mycrofta po swojej stronie, a _zdecydowanie_ gorzej po przeciwnej.

– Którym?

Mycroft westchnął głęboko.

– Chyba pozostaje mi tylko Knot? – zapytał, mierząc Sherlocka charakterystycznym spojrzeniem, podobnym do tego, jakim raczył go wiele razy w kolejnych latach, kiedy Sherlock odbierał je już jako_ nieznośnie_ pobłażliwe. Póki co nie zwracał nań uwagi, niezwykle połechtany doborem roli.

– Idealnie.

– I co teraz?

– Teraz… – Sherlock przygryzł wargę z namysłem. – Jesteś gotów wykonywać wszystkie rozkazy? – łypnął na brata, mając nadzieję nie tylko na potwierdzenie, ale przede wszystkim faktycznie zastosowanie się do deklaracji, bo odnosił wrażenie, że w normalnych okolicznościach Mycroft nie zgodziłby się tak ławo na plan, który zaczynał się klarować w umyśle Sherlocka.

– Tak jest.

– Bez zmrużenia oka?

– Jak bezwolny pionek.

– I bez gadania? – upewnił się Sherlock. Zastrzeżenie to tyczyło się bardziej Mycrofta _per se_, niż obranej przez niego tymczasowo ścieżki pirata.

– Sznuruję sobie usta.

– W takim razie… – Sherlock zeskoczył z fotela, przytrzymując kapelusz ręką, i wyprostował się dumnie. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy się przygotować na atak. Nasi wrogowie szykują na nas pułapkę, ale my będziemy sprytniejsi. Będą próbowali nas przechytrzyć, będą próbowali wkupić się w nasze łaski, będą podsyłali szpiegów, żeby nas przekonać, że są po naszej stronie, ale my nie możemy nikomu wierzyć. Naszym zadaniem jest wzmocnienie fortyfikacji... – Zawahał się na moment, odkrywając, że brakuje mu wiedzy. – Bo mamy statek… eee… szturmowy.

– Szanowny… pan kapitan… raczy wspomnieć o konkretach.

– Tutaj – Sherlock wskazał na łóżko – jest statek. Musimy go powiększyć. To się nada. – Popchnął nogą fotel, którego położenia nie dało się jednak zmienić tak łatwo, więc na przesunięcie mebla zezwolił Mycroftowi. – Możemy przynieść też te dwa pozostałe z dołu. Poza tym… – Zatoczył dłonią półkole. – Tu – rzekł – naokoło, jest morze. Nie możemy wychodzić, bo się potopimy. To znaczy ty. Nie umiesz pływać.

– Och?

– I nie możemy nikogo wpuszczać.

– Nawet listonosza?

– Listonosz może być krokodylem.

– Czy nie powinniśmy unikać krokodyla?

– Powinniśmy. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby mi zjadł drugą rękę?

– Skądże znowu! I ile ta przemyślna akcja ma trwać?

„Długo", pomyślał Sherlock.

– Do zmroku – zaryzykował.

Mina Mycrofta przestała przypominać wyraz twarzy niezbyt rozgarniętego, lecz nieustraszonego i doświadczonego w boju wilka morskiego i stała się na powrót Mycroftowa. Na domiar złego wyglądająca niemal dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Mycroft po raz ostatni odmówił sprowadzenia do mieszkania papug.

– Do ofensywy przejdziemy w odpowiednim momencie – zastrzegł Sherlock.

Wyglądało na to, że zabawa zakończy się przed jej właściwym rozpoczęciem i Sherlock zdążył poczuć w podbrzuszu uścisk zawodu, kiedy Mycroft obciągnął poły koszuli, ukrywając część prążkowanego wzoru swych bokserek, i na powrót wszedł w rolę:

– To najwspanialszy i najniegodziwszy plan, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem! – wykrzyknął ze wspaniale wiarygodnym, ślepym zachwytem.

Okazało się, że przy pomocy drewnianego stelaża łóżka, ściągniętego zeń materaca, trzech foteli zwykłych oraz jednego bujanego, dwóch krzeseł i wielkiego zapasu różnych elementów pościelowych, można nie tylko z powodzeniem skonstruować piracki statek, lecz na dodatek statek imponujący. Po zasunięciu zasłon i zapaleniu przykrytych ścierkami kuchennymi lampek pokój zaczął wyglądać jak tajemna posiadłość jakiejś sekretnej szajki. Sherlock był pod coraz większym wrażeniem i coraz swobodniej czuł się w swojej roli – mogąc wrzeszczeć i wpadać w kontrolowany szał, siekać powietrze mocarnym pogrzebaczem, a co najlepsze rozkazywać i wymagać posłuszeństwa. Wkrótce zażenowanie własnym zaangażowaniem rozpłynęło się i Sherlock pogrążył się we wcielanej w życie historii, chociaż wciąż spodziewał się podświadomie, że zabawa może zostać przerwana w każdym momencie.

Mycroft jednak wytrwale użyczał swojego ciała Knotowi aż do zmroku, a po jego zapadnięciu nie opuścił wcale statku, tylko padł na złożony na ziemi materac, oznajmiając, że jest wyczerpany i musi się chwilkę zdrzemnąć. Czekało go wymagające seminarium, na które nie zdążył się jeszcze odpowiednio przygotować.

Nie minęło pięć minut i już chrapał. Sherlock klęknął przy nim. Z naganą przyłożył mu opuszki dwóch palców do skrzydełek nosa i ścisnął lekko, ale poskutkowało to tylko tym, że Mycroft zaczął głośno posapywać przez usta. Sherlock uwolnił jego nos i po chwili zastanowienia ułożył się obok, na dwóch puchowych kołdrach, wyściełających podłogę. Przykrył ucho poduszką – drugie zanurzył w miękkiej pościeli – i przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy piratowi wypada tak okropnie chrapać.

Obudził się wiele godzin później w ramionach Mycrofta. Prawe Sherlock przygniatał własnym ciałem, a lewe przewieszało cię ciepłym ciężarem przez jego bok. Coś jeszcze cieplejszego przyciskało się do jego łopatki i Sherlock doszedł do sennego wniosku, że musi to być rozpostarta dłoń brata. Czoło owiewało mu ogrzane powietrze, a pod palcami coś się poruszało: Sherlock nie był pewien, czy jest to stabilne, czy płynne a także, czy jest to coś martwego, czy żywego.

Otworzył oczy.

Jego wzrok padł na własne dłonie, złożone na unoszącym się równomiernie torsie Mycrofta, równie ciepłym jak wszystko, co teraz otaczało Sherlocka.

Od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie spał z nikim w jednym łóżku. W pamięci majaczyły mu się wspomnienia wielkich przestrzeni królewskich materacy, na których sypiali kiedyś w trójkę – z mamą – lub dwójkę, i tu Sherlock nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy z mamą czy może z Mycroftem. W każdym razie był wtedy na tyle mały, że nie pamiętał, czy wówczas także wiązało się to z ciasnotą i duchotą.

Z całego tego gorąca zabrakło mu tlenu. Wyciągnął szyję, żeby nabrać oddechu, próbując jednocześnie nie zmieniać pozycji. Nie chciał bowiem rezygnować z doznania, które mimo niegodności, jakich przysparzało, było…

_Niebywale przyjemne._

Poczuł, jak coś w jego żołądku rozgrzewa się czy może rozpływa i bezwiednie wydał z siebie niski dźwięk, który kojarzył mu się z Parszywym Kotem – z czasów, kiedy nie był jeszcze pomylonym kocurem, a zaledwie ciekawskim kociakiem.

Dłoń Mycrofta znienacka przeniosła się z jego łopatki na szyję. Sherlock zamarł. Przez plecy przebiegł mu dreszcz, potem kilka kolejnych a serce zaczęło tłuc się w klatce piersiowej głośno i prawie boleśnie, zwracając na siebie uwagę, tak że nie był w stanie dłużej ignorować jego położenia.

Jego ciałem wstrząsnął pojedynczy prąd, jak w padaczce, a ręce zaczęły drżeć. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Prawie przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co widzi. Chciał się przysunąć i zanurzyć w cieple bijącym od ciała naprzeciwko, a jednocześnie odsunąć, żeby się przybliżyć do spoczywających za jego plecami dłoni i pozwolić im schwycić się mocno.

Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył przeanalizować co, opanował go nagły lęk, że jeżeli się odezwie, to Mycroft się obudzi i Sherlock niechybnie straci… straci…

Wyrazy przelatywały mu chaotycznie przez umysł, ale nie był w stanie przyporządkować _temu_ odpowiedniej nazwy. _Coś_ przyprawiło go o kolejny zawrót. Poczuł, jakby tracił grunt pod nogami, więc na oślep przesunął trzęsące się dłonie po ciele Mycrofta i zacisnął je na jego barkach.

Podkulonym kolanem trafił przypadkowo w żebra Mycrofta, który jęknął głośno i odsunął się. Wiedziony instynktem Sherlock pośpiesznie przerzucił nogę przez jego miękki brzuch.

– Sherlock… – usłyszał zaspany, zduszony i niewątpliwie zaskoczony głos przy swoim uchu, zaraz po tym, jak wcisnął brodę w bark brata, a spocony policzek w jego szyję.– Coś… coś się stało?

Sherlock wstrzymał oddech. _Coś_ wiązało mu głos w gardle, lub może nakazało udawać, że śpi, w każdym razie milczał, nie mogąc się odezwać, aż w końcu ręce Mycrofta – _obie_ – powtórnie znalazły się na jego plecach i ścisnęły go mocno. Kiedy jedna zanurzyła się w jego włosach, wypuścił wreszcie powietrze. Ciało naraz przestało dygotać. Właściwie słowo wypłynęło na wierzch umysłu – Mycroft go _przytulał_ – i być może to, że wreszcie udało mu się skategoryzować doświadczenie sprawiło, że ogarnął go spokój.

Zasypiał z mętnym i desperackim pragnieniem, żeby się zakotwiczyć w tym układzie odniesienia i pozostać na zawsze obejmowanym, zgniecionym, zagarniętym i nieodwołalnie zawładniętym.

C.D.N.

* * *

Muzyczka tematyczna:

watch?v=cqYSqwn9xeE

Za błędy jak zwykle uniżenie przepraszam a o świąteczne komentarze wyjątkowo uprzejmie się upraszam ;)


	2. Chapter 2

OK, może _jestem _niesłownym człowiekiem, ale nie jestem zapominalski i z lekkim opóźnieniem dodaję rozdział ;)

Już wiemy, jak wygląda Mary wg Gatissa, ten tekst został napisany nieco przed premierą 3 sezonu, więc siłą rzeczy pewne elementy się nie zgadzają... ale mogę już dodać Mary jako postać :)

ROZDZIAŁ 2

Samotność obok Mycofta była na tyle trudna do zniesienia, że Sherlock wykorzystał w końcu _jedną_ z nadarzających się okazji, by od niej uciec w samotność z wyboru, ale samotność obok Johna przypominała chińską torturę wodną. Z początku niepozorna, prawie nieuchwytna, tak że pierwszej kropli padającej na czoło ofiara mogła nawet nie zauważyć, ale przy dwusetnej chciała już jęczeć, gryźć i wić się nawet, jeżeli zdawała sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości tortura nie jest chińska, wiedziała, że wcale nie uszkadza ona jej ciała, a jedynie ma na celu destrukcję psychiki w sposób tak prosty, że aż uwłaczający godności…

Nawet, jeżeli rozumiała doskonale, że wyłom, którzy się wytworzył pomiędzy… nim a Johnem… jest jedynie stanem umysłu, bo przecież wciąż poruszali się po tej samej przestrzeni, jedli razem śniadania, pili razem kawę, milczeli, mijając się w trajektoriach swoich codziennych ścieżek albo gawędzili, przysiadając w kuchni, wykonywali względem siebie drobne gesty. A jednak z każdą kolejną czynnością coraz wyraźniej skraplała się w Sherlocku świadomość, że nic nie uległo zmianie tylko _pozornie_. Wkrótce ta mglista myśl skrystalizowała się w pewność, że absolutnie _nikt_, nawet Sherlock – _zwłaszcza _Sherlock – nie zdoła unieść takiego ciężaru.

Źródło tej udręki tkwiło w niedotrzymanej obietnicy, która zwiodła Sherlocka z obranej drogi i wywiodła w miejsce, w którym nagle znalazł się sam, zdezorientowany i wytrącony z równowagi. Jego równowagą była samotność. Do momentu, kiedy odwrócił się od niej, zaufawszy słowom Johna, że lepiej zawierzyć w tej kwestii przyjaciołom, którzy ochronią go lepiej – co musiało być prawdą, skoro to John to powiedział, ponieważ to John był jego przyjacielem. Zdanie się na niego pozwoliło Sherlockowi snuć mimowolne i w dużej mierze podświadome fantazje o bezpieczeństwie, z rzadka wybuchające mu w głowie jakimś snem pełnym ciepłego, pomarańczowego światła, wielkiej jak ogromna tratwa albo niezawodna szalupa ratunkowa kanapy oraz gorących, twardych i czułych dłoni Johna. Czasem Sherlock orientował się, że śni i wtedy zastygał, żeby się utrzymać w tym świadomym śnie, zaciskając powieki i biernie poddając obezwładniającemu dotykowi, pod wpływem którego zapominał w końcu nie tylko, gdzie się znajduje, ale częstokroć również, kim właściwie jest.

Nic w tym nie było racjonalne. W szczególność fakt, że obietnica, na której wszystko to narosło, nie tylko nie została dotrzymana, ale przede wszystkim nigdy nie została _złożona_.

„Przyjaciele chronią _ludzi_". To właśnie John powiedział, co Sherlock przetworzył, zapewne w opozycji do własnych słów, na „przyjaciele chronią ciebie". I dalej na „_ja _chronię _ciebie_". Sherlock czuje, że interpretacja ingeruje jeszcze brutalniej w strukturę Johnowego komunikatu, co przypomina już tłumaczenie tekstu ideograficznego na podstawie obcojęzycznego przekładu. Sherlock boi się o tym myśleć, podejrzewając, że omamił sam siebie do jakiegoś absurdalnego stopnia. Jeżeli nachodziły go myśli na ten temat, próbował je od siebie odgonić albo przemocą zepchnąć do szufladki opatrzonej metką „nie dotykać pod groźbą autodestrukcji" lub chociaż „później, później, _później_". Obecnie wychodzi mu coraz słabiej i coraz częściej od popadnięcia w panikę ratuje się cudem na ostatniej prostej. Popłoch pacyfikuje, upychając go w sferze umysłu obleczonej głosem Johna w „Boże_, nie_" lub – coraz częściej – własnym, pozbawionym sensu „_błagam_".

„Błagam", myśli, ale nie jęczy, nie gryzie i nie wije się, tylko podkurcza nogi i przysuwa do siebie poduszkę, zaciskając obie ręce na jednym jej brzegu tak mocno, że po chwili bolą go palce, co przywraca mu pewien kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Zerka na elektryczny zegarek, ustawiony na półce u wezgłowia rozłożonej kanapy. Druga pięćdziesiąt cztery. To znaczy, że spał. Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzał godzinę, dopiero mijała druga. Czuje się bardzo zmęczony, chory. Zazwyczaj sypiał mniej więcej cztery godziny na dobę z około godzinnymi odchyłami w obie strony. Wbrew temu, co zdawali się sądzić niektórzy – widzący w nim hybrydę robota z wampirem – potrzebował w miarę regularnego odpoczynku, żeby być w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Od wielu dni jednak jego noce były rozczłonkowane na niemożliwą do przewidzenia liczbę nierównych odcinków to delirycznej jawy, to niespokojnego snu, z którego wyrywał go najczęściej skurcz jakiegoś mięśnia, albo w który na dobrą sprawę w ogóle nie zapadał, między fazą alfa a theta doznając zrywu mioklonicznego. Przypominało to jednocześnie nieprzewidywalną i powtarzalną dobę niemowlęcia albo ponury poranek świstaka, przynoszący pewność, że się obudzi znowu, znowu zaśnie, jeszcze raz obudzi i tak w kółko, a najbardziej sprawdzalną zmianą będzie zapach coraz bardziej przepoconej pidżamy.

Druga pięćdziesiąt pięć. Pięćdziesiąt sześć. Pięćdziesiąt siedem.

Od wpatrywania się w czerwone kreski Sherlocka zaczynają kłuć oczy, więc przewraca się na drugi bok. Tam wszystko zaczyna się _od nowa_. Wątki przewalające się chaotycznie przez jego umysł wydają się równie aktualne i równie uporczywe, jak przed kilkoma godzinami, zupełnie, jakby nie podjął już _decyzji_.

Druga kawa o poranku – sentymenty. Smsy zapisane na karcie pamięci – sentymenty. Czytanie ulubionych fragmentów bloga Johna po raz siedemnasty – sentymenty. _Posiadanie_ ulubionych notek w tekście tak kiepskim literacko, że człowieka potrafi rozboleć głowa od samego marszczenia czoła – sentymenty. Celowe podkradanie skarpetek, przedłużone dotykanie koszul przed włożeniem ich do pralki. Robienie _komuś_ prania. Sentymenty, sentymenty, sentymenty. Niehigieniczne, niezrozumiałe. Niegodne.

I tak samo niegodny i niezrozumiały sprzeciw organizmu w reakcji na _zakłócenie_, czyli możliwość zostania odciętym od tych wszystkich małych, sekretnych rytuałów. Przeszywający nerwoból mięśnia piersiowego mniejszego wobec jednoczesnej implozji umysłu. Co robić?

Uciec? Dlaczego _uciec_ a nie _odejść_? Czyli odejść? A może zostać? Po co? Czekać? _Na_ co?

Udawać? Nie udawać?

Sherlock ma niejasne wrażenie, że udawać i równie niejasne pragnienie, by jednak nie udawać.

_Czego_ nie udawać?

Kiedy, jak, dlaczego? Od kiedy wolałby zostać sprany batem przez Irene Adler i błagać ją o litość, niż słuchać własnych urwanych, kierowanych w pościel próśb, chociaż nikt nie może być świadkiem jego upokorzenia, co powinno czynić je mniejszym. Nie czyni i Sherlock wyobraża sobie, że _może_, gdyby wiedział, czego _konkretnie_ się domaga, zrobiłoby to jakąś różnicę, i _może_, gdyby koło niego znalazł się ktoś, kto by mu wytłumaczył, co się z nim dzieje… Tylko, że Johna nie ma koło niego i nie widział, co się z nim dzieje, bo gdyby było inaczej, nie wytoczyłby w jego stronę propozycji zdecydowanie cięższego kalibru, niż Sherlock w pierwszej chwili to odczuł… chyba że chciałby go bardzo dotkliwe ukarać (za skok z dachu?) albo bardzo dobitnie wskazać mu jego miejsce (nie_ u_ boku, ale _z_ boku).

_Może, gdyby_ Sherlock mu pokazał, a _może, gdyby_…

Myśli pęcznieją i spiętrzają się. Pod wpływem tego nadmiaru Sherlock doznaje natrętnego _déjà pensé,_ co robi się nie do wytrzymania i po paru sekundach rozważa na poważnie, czy nie wstać i nie obudzić Mycrofta. Opanowuje się jednak i tylko naciąga sobie rękawy jego pidżamy na dłonie. Śliski jedwab z zewnątrz wydaje się chłodny – a w zetknięciu z nim policzek Sherlocka jeszcze bardziej gorący – ale w środku jest nieprzyjemnie wilgotny. Sherlock wciąga w płuca mieszankę zapachów. Proszek (brak płynu do płukania). Perfumy Mycrofta, których używa dokładnie od roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego: pieprz, tytoń, sandałowiec, piżmo; dziwne połączenie wanilii, od której Sherlock ma mdłości i szałwii, którą lubi; lawenda. Jeszcze niżej inna nuta lawendy – z woreczków przeciw molom odzieżowym – a pod tym wszystkim ledwo uchwytny zapach Mycrofta, nad który wybija się woń Sherlocka. Sherlock półświadomie myśli, że wolałby chyba, żeby było na odwrót.

Zapada w sen i śni mu się John.

Opatruje mu ranę – jak wtedy, gdy Sherlockowi pogruchotało obojczyk i żebra, i jak wtedy pyta: „W porządku?", a Sherlock krzywi się i kiwa głową, więc John otwiera ranę i to boli, piecze, pali, aż wreszcie_ rozpala_ i staje się przyjemne.

– „Dobrze?", dopytuje John, tak jak w rzeczywistości, a Sherlock odpowiada:

– „Tak" – chociaż naprawdę wyrwał ramię i nakrył się kołdrą, oskarżając Johna o finezję słonia w składzie porcelany, naprawdę twarz Johna nie znajdowała się tak blisko nad jego własną, oczy nad jego oczami, nie było oddechu wpadającego mu w usta, zawłaszczenia ani rozkoszy.

– „Dobrze?"

– „Tak. _Tak_."

Prąd szarpie jego ciałem. Natychmiast otwiera oczy.

Zero trzy jeden siedem.

Coś brzęczy. Przez jakiś czas Sherlockowi wydaje się, że to lodówka, i dopiero potem do niego dociera, że włączyło się ogrzewanie. Zaraz woda zaczyna się przelewać w zapowietrzonych kaloryferach.

Sherlock przeciera powieki. Bierze głęboki oddech, wstaje i idzie do kuchni. Filiżanka, w której Mycroft parzył mu herbatę, została uprzątnięta, za to filiżanka Mycrofta wciąż znajduje się na stole – tym razem opróżniona. Na dnie widać ściemniały, rozmoknięty plaster cytryny. Obok porcelanowej podstawki leży rozpostarta gazeta. Czy Mycroft wyszedł do pracy? Sherlock spogląda na zegar – jedenasta szesnaście – i dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie, że przecież zegar stanął. Dysonans poznawczy znika.

Sherlock włącza czajnik i przysiada za stołem, zastanawiając się, czy Mycroft zawsze wychodzi tak wcześnie. Jego tryb życia _nadal_ stanowi dla Sherlocka tajemnicę.

_Dzisiejsza_ gazeta (kto i kiedy ją dowiózł?) otwarta jest na jednej z pierwszych stron, na których zawsze królują bieżące lub nawiązujące do bieżących informacje polityczne. Sherlock organicznie nie cierpi polityki – niechęci do niej nabawił się już na wczesnym etapie dorastania – mimo to prześlizguje wzrokiem po nagłówkach. Migrena migracyjna, referendum niepodległościowe, coś o kryzysie w Chinach. Litery rozmywają się Sherlockowi przed oczami. Czyta idiotyczny artykuł o sposobach pakowania papierosów. Po skończeniu tekstu z trudem wysupłuje jego ideę przewodnią. Jest nią hipoteza, że kolorowy design stanowi milczącą zachętę dla podatnych na wpływy nastolatków. Sherlock ma wrażenie, że jeżeli pewnego dnia zajdzie potrzeba sięgnięcia do jakieś innej informacji, nie będzie w stanie przywołać nic więcej… mimo że zatrzymał przecież wzrok na każdym słowie. Na niektórych nawet więcej niż raz.

Musi być bardzo zmęczony, bo nie czuje zaniepokojenia wydolnością swojego umysłu, która chyba jeszcze nigdy nie była tak niska. Dopiero gdy podnosi wzrok znad gazety, dopada go dziwna mieszanina przestrachu i paraliżu, więc szybko powtórnie wbija wzrok w zadrukowany papier. Przewraca stronę i robi wszystko, żeby pochłonął go raport o rozrzutności ministra transportu. Jest w tym na tyle skuteczny, że – chociaż nie udaje mu się zainteresować specyficzną formą zakupoholizmu, polegającą na kompulsywnym nabywaniu apartamentów w różnych częściach Londynu – przegapia moment, w którym Mycroft pojawia się w drzwiach.

– Jak się czujesz?

A więc nie wyszedł. Ma na sobie szary szlafrok, związany niestarannie frotowym paskiem, pod spodem śliwkową pidżamę, na stopach zaś granatowe kapcie. Wszystko to Sherlock dostrzega znad krawędzi gazety. Odważa się ją odłożyć dopiero po kilku sekundach, kiedy dochodzi do ostrożnego wniosku, że skupienie się na Mycroftcie będzie równie wymiernie w skutkach.

Bezpośrednie pytanie go zaskakuje, a w głowie natychmiast pojawiają się różne warianty odpowiedzi – od zanegowania zasadności takiego pytania względem _niego_, przez wymowne prychnięcie, do niespodziewanego dla niego samego: „od kiedy cię to obchodzi?". W końcu wybiera:

– Domyśl się. – Brzmi to opryskliwie, ale Sherlock wie, że w rzeczywistości właśnie wydał Mycroftowi przyzwolenie, może nawet skierował do niego prośbę, i ma nadzieję, że brat złamie kod.

Mycroft jest bardzo dobry w łamaniu kodów i nienajlepszy w grze w otwarte karty, za to świetny w bardziej subtelnych rozgrywkach, w czym obaj wprawili się przez lata. Sherlock przymyka oczy. Nie jest pewien, czy chodzi mu o to, żeby utrudnić Mycroftowi zadanie – bo przecież zamierza pozwolić mu je rozwikłać – czy chce ukryć przez nim uwierające uczucie, które musi być wstydem, czy po prostu tak jest mu łatwiej odczytać przekaz ukryty w sposobie, w jaki Mycroft nabiera powietrza, wzdycha, przestępuje z nogi na nogę i nie rusza się z miejsca, woląc pozostać w progu.

Stamtąd wykonuje swój ruch:

– John wie, że tu jesteś?

Sherlock domyśla się, że cel został obrany, a strategia opracowana i zastanawia się, ile posunięć do przodu Mycroft przeanalizował: zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo Sherlock nie ma siły, by zadziałać na przekór jakimkolwiek domysłom, podobnie jak nie miał jej, żeby zmieniać bieg wydarzeń w przeciągu ostatnich dni.

Wsuwa palec w ucho filiżanki i obraca ją wokół własnej osi.

– Nie.

– Nie będzie się martwił?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

– Z pewnością bardziej by się martwił, gdyby _wiedział_ – odpowiada chłodno.

Mycroft puszcza jego słowa mimo uszu.

– Czy nie byłoby w dobrym tonie do niego zadzwonić i mu przekazać, że jesteś… bezpieczny?

Ta sugestia z początku działa na otępiały umysł Sherlocka jak płachta na byka. Zaraz pojawia się świadomość, że wypowiedź taką właśnie miała spełnić funkcję. Mycroft wiedział przecież, co Sherlock sądzi o wykonywaniu czegokolwiek w imię „dobrego tonu", a sam także nie przodował z natury w ogładzie – chociaż potrafił ją wyzyskać w razie konieczności. Kolejny impuls skłania Sherlocka do powściągnięcia ewentualnego wybuchu.

Mycroft jednak posuwa się dalej:

– Mogę to zrobić – proponuje wspaniałomyślnie, mimo że odkąd Sherlock skończył szkołę podstawową, programowo odmawiał wykonywania czegokolwiek za niego. Jest jasne, że Mycroft chce go _zmusić_ do reakcji i tym samym wytrącić z pasywności, a Sherlock nie znosi, gdy się próbuje nim dyrygować. Mięśnie jego karku prężą się samorzutnie, policzki napinają, palce tężeją.

– Skoro ty nie możesz – dodaje Mycroft. To znaczy, że go_ rozumie_, ale Sherlock już jest gotowy, żeby się bronić, bo przecież dzieje się tu jakaś niesprawiedliwość.

– Troska nie jest korzystna – cedzi przez zęby zaciśnięte tak mocno, że prawie się dziwi, że brzmi wyraźnie. Warczy: – Dlaczego miałbyś się przejmować? Co _ciebie_ to obchodzi?

Podnosi wzrok z nieznacznie zaokrąglonego brzucha Mycrofta na jego twarz. Jej wyraz jest rzeczowy, trzeźwy, zdystansowany. Ma w sobie wszystko to, co Sherlock zwykł wyrzucać mu w myślach jako okrucieństwo.

– Co cię obchodzi, co się dzieje z _Johnem_! – Przypomina to szczeknięcie. Intonacja bardziej niż na pytanie wskazuje na… zarzut.

Mycroft wzdycha ponownie, głośniej. Jego wargi rozluźniają się przy tym a brwi dla odmiany ściągają, wymazując z mimiki tę chłodną rezerwę, która zawsze przyprawiała Sherlocka o niepokój. Usta układają się w grymas wyrażający strapienie i jeszcze coś bardzo… empatycznego. Do Sherlocka dociera, że nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy _to_ widzi, choć wciąż jest zagadką, kiedy nabył kompetencji pozwalających prawidłowo odczytać informację. Orientuje się także, że rumieniec, który napłynął na jego własny nos i policzki również niesie ze sobą treść, a ona wcale go nie zdradza, tylko _odzwierciedla, _i to mu nie przeszkadza – nie bardzo – chociaż planował wyjawić Mycroftowi coś zupełnie innego.

Krzesło przesuwa się po drewnianej podłodze z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem. Mycroft zdecydowanym ruchem ustawia je przodem nie do stołu, ale do Sherlocka. Opada na siedzenie i naraz znajduje się tak blisko, że ramiona Sherlocka znowu się naprężają i wybrzuszają gęsią skórką, tym razem nie w odruchu obronnym, ale w oczekiwaniu na dotyk. Sherlock podświadomie spodziewa się, że Mycroft go obejmie – mimo że nie ma ku temu żadnych sygnałów – i mimowolnie wraca pamięcią do dnia, kiedy zrobił to John. Wspomnienie jest jak odcisk na skórze. Sherlock potrafi przywołać je w dowolnej chwili, ale zazwyczaj tego nie robi, w obawie, by się nie zużyło. Ciepłe, szorstkie palce Johna na jego własnych, stanowczo wyciągające mu filiżankę z zesztywniałej z napięcia dłoni… potem wędrujące po plecach do łopatek i tam zastygłe na dziesięć długich sekund, podczas których serce Sherlocka zdążyło zabić niedorzeczną ilość razy, i _może, gdyby _zdołał unieść _swoje _ręce, żeby odwzajemnić ucisk, zanim zrobiło się za późno, a John odsunął się i wstał, _może, jeżeli_…

Mija parę sekund i Sherlock orientuje się, że Mycroft wcale nie ma zamiaru zbliżyć się bardziej, niż już to zrobił. Wciąż dzieli ich dwudziestocentymetrowa warstwa gęstego powietrza, którym Sherlockowi jakoś ciężko się oddycha. Myśli, że Mycroft i tak już by nie wystarczył – rozumie _dlaczego_ – a mimo to, kiedy brat odzywa się:

– Nie obchodzi mnie _John_ – Sherlock drga i ma nagłą ochotę…_ potrzebę_… uwiesić mu się na szyi i wyjęczeć „Mycroft" w jego szlafrok. Nie ma pojęcia, skąd mu się to bierze, bo wątpi, by_ kiedykolwiek_ zrobił coś podobnie żenującego. Przypomnienie sobie, dlaczego byłoby to ujmą na honorze nagle stanowi pewną trudność, być może ze względu na nagłe uczucie zapchania w gardle.

Wbija wzrok w gazetę.

– On… – mówi, i odchrząkuje. – Gdybym…

Słyszy, że brzmi nieskładnie, co mimo wszystko budzi w nim dyskomfort, więc próbuje jeszcze raz:

– Jestem…

Dopada go lęk, że nie będzie w stanie się wysłowić, nawet jeżeli będzie chciał. Wizja niemożności oparcia się na sobie i działania zgodnie ze swoją wolą paraliżuje go jeszcze bardziej. Zbiera się jednak w sobie i odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Mycrofta. Napotyka jego badawczy wzrok, na tyle przenikliwy, że Sherlock czuje się obnażony. To mogłoby go zmieszać, ale go uspokaja i po raz pierwszy od bardzo, _bardzo _dawna sprawia, że rośnie w nim nie wściekłość, lecz wdzięczność. Mycroft _widzi_ – coś, czego nie widział John, czego obecność nawet Sherlock przez długi czas tylko _przeczuwał_.

Opuszcza wzrok.

– Nie widziałem. Nie _wiedziałem_.

– Nie wiedziałeś.

To brzmi trochę jak „_nie mogłeś_ wiedzieć". W każdym razie Sherlockowi wydaje się, że to właśnie usłyszał i pod wpływem płynącej z tego ulgi przestaje się orientować, czy w intencji Mycrofta wypowiedź miała być potwierdzeniem, czy zachętą do rozwinięcia tematu, czy jeszcze czymś innym.

Ciężar z jego gardła przepycha się w górę.

– Poprosił mnie, żebym był świadkiem na jego ślubie. Chce, żebym mu towarzyszył w tym _szczególnym dniu_. Chce, żebym stał obok, kiedy się będzie wymieniał obrączkami z najzwyczajniejszą, lecz _najbardziej wyjątkową_ osobą, jaką zna. – Słowa wreszcie przelewają mu się przez usta. – Chce, żebym mu podawał te najzwyczajniejsze, lecz _najbardziej niezwykłe_ obrączki. Chce, żebym stał za nim, kiedy będzie się _zobowiązywał_, oraz będzie zobowiązany, jeżeli zrozumiem, jak ważne to jest dla niego i wierzy, że go wesprę, ponieważ jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem i powinienem. – W jego płaskim głosie nie ma odrazy, chociaż Sherlock czuje odrazę do całego tego małego, śmiesznego przedsięwzięcia, i do siebie, że nie jest w stanie się ustawić ponad nim. A nie jest, bo w pewnym momencie, bez żadnego intencjonalnego wysiłku z jego strony, po prostu _zrozumiał _tę żałośnie _ludzką_ potrzebę przynależności, skłaniającą do pchania się w cudze ręce i żądania opieki. – A ja się zgodziłem.

Mycroft milczy. Czy sądzi, że Sherlock jeszcze coś doda? Z pewnością nie, bo przecież z _każdego_ słowa jego kwestii przeziera_ ostateczność_, z której nie zdołał wybrnąć inaczej, niż salwując się ucieczką w stan zawieszenia. Cisza staje się uciążliwa. Sherlock jest świadomy każdego nieśpiesznego stuknięcia paznokcia Mycrofta o blat, każdego nabranego przez niego oddechu, podobnie jak dziwnie nieregularnego rytmu własnego.

Bezwiednie podnosi dłonie, z zamiarem włożenia ich we włosy, ale w połowie drogi powstrzymuje się, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, jak dramatyczny byłby wydźwięk gestu. Kilkukrotnie zgina palce, jakby próbował coś złapać, po czym niezgrabnie składa dłonie z powrotem na stole.

– Czy to jest to, czego _ty_ chcesz?

Odpowiedź jest _oczywista_, więc Sherlock nawet nie prycha. Ignoruje całkowicie pytanie brata i zamiast tego mówi:

– Nie wiedziałem, jak wygląda John, kiedy się idzie oświadczać _jakiejś kobiecie_ – nie będąc pewnym, czy rzeczywiście zwraca się do _Mycrofta_.

Natychmiast chce jakoś zaprzeczyć jasno wynikającej z tego zdania bezradności.

– Jeżeli bym wiedział…

Że John włoży na tę okazję _sweter z pingwinem_, kupi pojedynczą frezję w kolorze żółtym, a za idealny anturaż uzna kramik z chińszczyzną na wynos… Sherlockowi zawsze się wydawało, że w takich sytuacjach ludzie uważają za swą powinność przystroić się w garnitur, wcisnąć w niewygodne buty, zaopatrzyć w bukiet róż, a następnie zorganizować kiczowatą kolację przy świecach i tam paść na kolana, czekając na wyrok. Wobec takiego tandetnego scenariusza łatwiej byłoby się dystansować, ale przedzierżgnięty w jednostkowe doświadczenie – gdzie szkaradny sweter okazuje się prezentem drogim tylko sercu, frezja odwołaniem do jakiegoś wspólnego przeżycia, a chińszczyzna wewnętrznym żartem, którego znaczenie jest Sherlockowi obce – staje się dotkliwy, uwierający.

– To było takie _oczywiste_. – Sherlock krzywi się w niesmaku. – Gdybym…

Się domyślił, co się kryje pod głębokim westchnieniem Johna i wstrzymaniem przez niego oddechu, kiedy przed wyjściem oglądał swoje odbicie w lustrze prawie piętnaście sekund dłużej, niż przed zwyczajną randką… ale _jak _miał się domyślić, skoro John _nic_ mu nie powiedział, w żaden sposób go nie _ostrzegł_, co jest kolejnym elementem zdrady, o którą za bardzo nie ma nawet kogo oskarżyć.

Znowu zapada cisza i ciągnie się przed kolejne minuty, tak że Sherlock powoli robi się zły. Mycroft nie tylko nie zwraca uwagi na wyróżnienie, jakiego dostąpił, ale lekceważy większość z tego, co Sherlock do niego powiedział. Wychwytuje za to wszystkie jego „_może, gdyby"_ i kiedy zaczyna mówić, od razu trafia w sedno.

– Myślałeś, że masz wpływ na działania Johna.

To nie jest to, co Sherlock_ chce_ usłyszeć. Wręcz przeciwnie – jest dokładnie tym, przed samym _pomyśleniem_ czego bronił się rozpaczliwie przez niemal dwa tygodnie.

Żołądek gwałtownie opada mu w dół, jeszcze zanim Mycroft dokańcza, werbalizując jego najgorsze podejrzenia:

– Ale nie masz.

W pierwszym odruchu Sherlock jeży się. Chce się poderwać i kazać Mycroftowi iść do diabła; dać mu czytelnie do zrozumienia, że co prawda nie wie dokładnie, dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszedł, ale _z pewnością_ nie _po to; _znaleźć ujście dla swojego oskarżenia. Tylko że wypowiedź Mycrofta uruchamia w nim lawinę czegoś innego, co uporczywie domaga się uznania od jakiegoś czasu. Sherlock prędzej by się udusił, niż powiedział to na głos. To, że _być może_ nie było niczego, co _mógł _zrobić, _nawet, gdyby_ zwietrzył niebezpieczeństwo wcześniej – i tak nie byłby w stanie mu zapobiec. _Nawet, gdyby_ miał moc korekcji swoich ruchów, nawet jeżeli Moriarty nie wypełniłby swojej groźby i nie niszczyłby go po kawałku za życia, a konsekwencje podjętych pod jego presją decyzji nie wypalały Sherlocka od środka jeszcze długo po śmierci tego najbardziej zajmującego przeciwnika, z jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć.

Obawy i przypuszczenia kotłują się w nim zajadle, aż w końcu scalają w przykre przeświadczenie, że żadne staranie nie przyniosłoby efektu, ze względu na_ Johna_ i jego _wolę_.

Nagle przed oczami robi mu się bardzo jasno. Krew uderza do mózgu, a litery w gazecie rozmazują się. Przymyka powieki, żeby powstrzymać zawrót głowy.

– Sherlock…

Sherlock podnosi rękę i kręci głową.

– Dość – ucina ochrypłym głosem, prawie obcym, który z niewiadomych powodów bardziej niż własny, przypomina mu głos Mycrofta. Zniesmaczone „nie dramatyzuj" rozbrzmiewa mu w myślach. To jest właśnie to, co naprawdę pragnie sobie nakazać i _bardzo_ chce się temu podporządkować, a jednocześnie oczekuje, że zaraz Mycroft zaatakuje go w tym samym, jak leżało w jego zwyczaju, kiedy Sherlock był dzieckiem i robił się zbyt emocjonalny. _Dopóki_ się taki robił. – Dziękuję za komentarz. Na tym zakończmy.

Nagłówki artykułów znowu zaczynają nabierać właściwych kształtów. Mycroft coś mówi, ale Sherlock przełącza się na tryb ignorowania otoczenia i przestaje zwracać na niego uwagę – może to być jakąś reakcją obronną, bo faktem jest, że Sherlock nie chce go już słuchać. Po jakimś czasie Mycroft wstaje, zostawiając go przy stole samego, ale nie wychodzi, tylko zaczyna kręcić się naokoło, otwierając szafki i wyjmując z nich różne rzeczy, trzaskając drzwiczkami, brzękając naczyniami. Te dźwięki w przedziwny sposób łagodzą napięcie i po jakimś czasie do Sherlocka znowu zaczyna docierać głos brata, w którym nie ma zdegustowania ani wartościowania, za to jest coś o kanapce czy toście…

– Sherlock? – Mycroft potrząsa jego ramieniem. – Chcesz coś zjeść?

Sherlock wzdryga się i mruczy przecząco. Ręka znika z jego ciała. Zanim Sherlockowi udaje się przeanalizować co to dla niego oznacza, zastępuje ją coś bardziej miękkiego, cieplejszego.

– Muszę wyjść załatwić coś ważnego. – Sherlock nie jest pewien, czy faktycznie Mycroft się przed nim _usprawiedliwia_, bo właśnie do niego dociera, że brat narzucił mu na barki swój szlafrok oraz że nadal trzyma na nich dłonie. Przez materiał Sherlock czuje ciepło cudzych palców i ma wrażenie, jakby dostał gorączki, bo pomimo dodatkowego nakrycia robi mu się zimno. Po plecach przepływają dreszcze. – Spróbuj się przespać.

– Mhm – wykrztusza.

Mycroft zabiera swoje kanapki i wychodzi. Schody skrzypią pod jego krokami, odzywa się podłoga, długo leje woda, coś szeleści, a potem Mycroft powtórnie zagląda do kuchni, po czym bez słowa ją opuszcza. Szczękają drzwi i robi się cicho.

Wtedy Sherlock owija się szlafrokiem tak ciasno, że tkanina wrzyna mu się w szyję.

Dopiero po godzinie decyduje się wrócić do salonu. Nigdy w dorosłym życiu łóżko nie budziło w nim tyle wstrętu. Aby go przezwyciężyć, unika intelektualnego rozbioru pojęcia, i kładzie się na kanapie z silnym postanowieniem wytrwania w tej pozycji. Obwiązuje sznurek od szlafroka wokół pasa i zaciska mocno. Opatula się kołdrą, a potem dodatkowo ściąga ze skórzanego oparcia koc i okrywa nim swój puchowy kokon.

Czuje się potwornie znużony, _marzy_ o tym, żeby się wyspać albo chociaż _zasnąć_, z zewnątrz jest mu na przemian zimno i gorąco, a od wewnątrz toczy go jakaś straszna choroba, ale i tak nie może przestać myśleć. Zastanawia się półprzytomnie, czy to wszystko jest częścią misternego planu, ułożonego dla niego przez człowieka, który postanowił napisać mu życie.

Czy Moriaty _wiedział_?

Wypalę z ciebie serce. Nie – wyrwę ci serce. Nie: wypalę ci serce. Wypalę serce _z ciebie_. Powolny proces, stały drenaż treści poza organizm. Sherlock dopiero teraz w pełni rozumie maestrię konceptu, którego groza w rzeczywistości nie tkwiła w fałszywym założeniu, że Moriarty jest tylko wytworem umysłu Sherlocka, ale w tym, że w istocie to Moriarty wymyślił _jego_.

Sherlock wciska głowę w poduszkę. Wszystko mu się miesza, ale nie na tyle, żeby mógł się wreszcie_ odłączyć_. Jest gotów na wiele, byle tylko przestać _to_ odczuwać. Po kolejnej pół godzinie wydaje mu się, że jest już gotów _na wszystko_, gotów skapitulować, przyznać Moriarty'emu wyższość, przyznać się do przegranej. Przyznać, że John złamał mu serce, że Mycroft zrobił to samo wiele lat wcześniej, zostawiając go dla Królowej… W obliczu całkowitej, bezwzględnej niezgody na to pierwsze, Sherlock niespodziewanie znajduje w sobie przyzwolenie na ostatnie.

Robi się już jasno, kiedy przywołuje z pamięci obraz pokazanych mu przez Lestrade'a zdjęć dokumentujących ostatnie śledztwo. Koncentruje się na wspomnieniu zaropiałych ciał – popękanej skóry, przepalonych żył, przetrawionych śmiercionośną substancją wnętrzności – i w końcu zasypia.

* * *

Mycroft zdaje się rozumieć coś, czego Sherlock do końca nie pojmuje, i przez kolejne dni jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Chodzi po domu, trzaskając drzwiami, odbierając telefony i przysłuchując się melodii skrzypiec, na których Sherlock _jednak_ gra. Wymienia z nim skinienia głową i nadaje lapidarne komunikaty, na przykład żeby nie zapomniał o odebraniu jedzenia, kiedy Mycroft będzie musiał wyjść. Sherlock wie, że w rzeczywistości przypomnienie jest nakazem, w którym pobrzmiewa ton ostrzeżenia, by nie próbował ignorować dzwonka do drzwi. W innych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie kusiłoby go, żeby się sprzeciwić i tym samym rozdrażnić Mycrofta, ale obecnie nie widzi w tym sensu. Nie ma siły nadwyrężać własnej cierpliwości, gnębiąc i tak zmaltretowany już umysł dotkliwie wwiercającym się weń ostrym dźwiękiem dzwonka.

Podporządkowuje się więc woli brata i codziennie koło dwunastej zwleka się z miejsca, które danego dnia obrał za odpowiednie do podjęcia kolejnej próby zaśnięcia, i otwiera drzwi. Musi wyglądać naprawdę okropnie, z coraz bardziej przetłuszczonymi włosami i spojrzeniem tracącym przytomność. Czwartego dnia dostawca – który pierwszego dnia spiął się i zacisnął wargi w oburzeniu na zjadliwą uwagę Sherlocka (o treści wyrzuconej przezeń z pamięci po minucie) – patrzy na niego z jawnym współczuciem. Sherlock prawie wyrywa mu styropianowe pudełka z rąk, wciska pozostawiony przez Mycrofta napiwek i pośpiesznie zatrzaskuje drzwi przed nosem, nie chcąc oglądać swojego odbicia w jego oczach.

Idzie do kuchni i tam prosto z opakowania apatycznie wyjada obtoczony w płatkach kukurydzianych oraz migdałowych filet z kurczaka. Przez dziesięć minut grzebie w warzywach, wydłubując zieloną fasolkę, żeby od czasu do czasu którąś połknąć, i gmerając w marchewce. Zgarnia ją na bok pudełka i tam zgniata na gęstą papkę, przyglądając się, jak roztarta, pomarańczowa masa z wilgotnym chlupotem przedostaje się między ząbkami widelca. Oblizuje sztuciec. Na języku pozostaje mu słodki smak, od którego zbiera mu się na wymioty.

Wyrzuca pudełko do kosza, wraz z nieruszonym ryżem i zmiażdżoną marchewką. To załatwia sprawę: można zapomnieć o jedzeniu. Sherlock myśli, że tak proste pozbycie dowodów posiłku jest zdecydowanie bardziej ekonomiczne niż całe to domowe babranie się w naczyniach na Baker Street, nieodłącznie związane z utarczkami, czyja akurat przypada kolej. W przypadku braku konsensusu talerze zalewano wodą i pozwalano im moczyć się w resztkach jedzenia, dopóki John nie poczuł się w obowiązku doprowadzić zlew do porządku albo dopóki Sherlock nie zapragnął zasłużyć na uznanie swojego współlokatora. Pod jego czule rozbawionym spojrzeniem zeskrobywał resztki tłuszczu z patelni, umoczony po łokcie w odrażającej miksturze, a każda mijająca minuta napełniała jego pierś niewytłumaczalną dumą z siebie.

Na szczęście Mycroft uznaje taki ceremoniał za niepotrzebną stratę czasu, od której tylko marszczą się palce. Zresztą Sherlock i tak nie zmywałby naczyń Mycrofta – póki co pozwalał bratu samodzielnie zająć się filiżankami po swoich herbatach, a wieczornego tosta kładł od paru dni na tym samym talerzyku, najczęściej po to, by w nienaruszonym stanie zutylizować go rano w muszli klozetowej.

Po schowaniu pudełka dla brata do lodówki, Sherlock sprawdza godzinę (znowu jedenasta szesnaście – zegar przecież nie działa), nalewa sobie wody do szklanki i wraca do salonu.

Przysiada na brzegu rozłożonej kanapy, po chwili układa na niej również nogi. Zerka na zegarek. Zbliża się południe Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i opiera głowę o podłokietnik, przymykając powieki. Czuje się wycieńczony ciągłym kołataniem serca i kłopotami z błędnikiem. Ma wrażenie, że dotarł na skraj wytrzymałości. Wie, że to nieprawda – organizm ludzki potrafi znieść zaskakująco wiele – ale i tak nadchodzi jeden z tych momentów, w których ma chęć popłakać się z frustracji. Wyobraża sobie, że może to zmęczyłoby go na tyle, że wreszcie padłby nieprzytomny na pościel. Sama myśl nieco go rozluźnia, ale nie na długo. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zna sposobu, aby to osiągnąć. Posiada aktorską umiejętność przywoływania łez, niezbędną, żeby czasem wyprowadzić w pole jakiegoś podejrzanego, lecz nigdy nie angażuje go to wewnętrznie. Nie może sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek umiał płakać _naprawdę_.

Pamięta, że w dzieciństwie zwykł czasem wyć monotonnie, ale doprowadzanie się do granic katatonii nie przynosiło żadnej ulgi. Po jego twarzy obficie ciekła przy tym ślina, wsiąkając mu w spodnie na kolanie albo mocząc materiał Mycroftowej marynarki, jeżeli akurat Sherlock wczepił się w nią pięściami, ale oczy pozostawały suche, chociaż czasem robiło mu się przed nimi czarno. Zza tej ciemnej płachty docierały do niego szarpanie i krzyk Mycrofta. Bardzo rzadko krzyk przybierał dziwnie błagalną formę i wtedy zmartwiały Sherlock natychmiast zaprzestawał buczenia, zamiast tego rzucając butem w okno albo czyniąc inne spustoszenia, które sprawiały, że Mycroft na powrót stawał się wściekły, a w furii zawsze był niezłomny, stanowczy i silny.

Sherlock otwiera oczy, żeby odepchnąć od siebie wspomnienia. Rzuca kontrolne spojrzenie na zegarek (mija kwadrans po dwunastej) i sięga po książkę. Nigdy nie był typem osoby potrafiącej delektować się aktem czytania. Tym razem nie jest w stanie wykrzesać z siebie nawet _najmniejszego_ zainteresowania losami bohaterów historii ani uznania dla stylu, jakim została opisana. Samo śledzenie tekstu na pewien czas przyszpila jednak jego uwagę i w ten sposób przynosi rodzaj krótkotrwałej ulgi. Sherlock poddaje się jej niemal z wdzięcznością, choć wie, że zawieszone odczucia i tak odnajdą do niego dostęp. Póki co dobór lektury minimalizuje ryzyko rozgałęzienia i tak już rozrośniętych ciągów skojarzeniowych: w ostatnich dniach nie prowadzących do żadnej konkluzji, za to pełnych odnośników odsyłających do siebie wzajemnie, nabrzmiałych i grożących erupcją.

„Każdy inny, równie straszliwie osamotniony człowiek, leżałby dalej z zamkniętymi oczami tam, gdzie upadł. Ale gigantyczny umysł Haka pracował dalej", czyta. Treść opowieści pozwala mu równocześnie oddalić się i przybliżyć do stanu, w takim się znajduje.

Skupia się na tekście, żeby nie dać się wciągnąć w sieć konotacji, co ułatwia fakt, że ostatni raz czytał tę książkę w okresie, kiedy mapy jego myśli nie układały się w tak skomplikowane wzory, a on nie udoskonalił jeszcze umiejętności wyciągania z nich klarownych wniosków. Wykształcenie tej zdolności wynagradzało męczący proces uporządkowywania chaosu informacyjnego zalewającego mu umysł w reakcji na wątły nawet bodziec – niedokończony napis, niepełny odcisk, strzęp ubrania: kawałki układanki. Zdarzało się, że rozsupływanie szczególnie zawikłanej tajemnicy przyśpieszało mu tętno, rozszerzało źrenice, powodowało zwiększone wydzielanie śliny i dobami karmiło go adrenaliną, tylko po to, by po rozwiązaniu zostawić go wyposzczonego do imentu, z uczuciem głodu nie tylko niezaspokojonym, ale _niezaspokajalnym_.

Chodziło bowiem o pragnienie w żadnym razie nie dające się zrealizować na drodze śledztwa – pracy, zbrodni, _kompensacji _– które przeżywane _teraz_, w samotności, nadal niesie ze sobą prawdopodobieństwo zaspokojenia równe zeru. Jedyna różnica tkwi w fakcie, że teraz Sherlock wie, że żadna sprawa nie zdoła go sobą pochłonąć i nasycić, ponieważ to John powinien go _pochłonąć_, okiełznać, okroić z właściwości i zaanektować dla siebie.

Nigdy by nie przypuścił, że niemożność stania się przedmiotem czyjejś _konsumpcji_ kiedykolwiek wywoła w nim _sprzeciw_ i rozjątrzy mu umysł tak bardzo, jak to się właśnie dzieje. Z dostępnych przesłanek nie potrafi wyciągnąć jednoznacznego wniosku i nie może rozsądzić, czy chciałby spełnienia (od Johna) czy ukojenia (od Mycrofta?).

Przewraca kartkę i zaczyna piętnasty rozdział („Wszystkim nam przydarzają się w życiu dziwne rzeczy, z których długo nie zdajemy sobie sprawy"). Przypomina sobie, że jeszcze tylko dwa przed nim, i to przyprawia go o niekontrolowany dreszcz niepokoju. Zerka na zegarek i zwalnia tempo czytania, powtarzając każde słowo w myślach, jakby czytał na głos, i w ten sposób przeczekując do momentu, w którym Mycroft wróci i rozproszy go głośną rozmową przez telefon. Jest coś w tonie jego głosu – przypuszczalnie pewność, z jaką się zwraca do rozmówców – co nawet przez ścianę działa na Sherlocka uspokajająco.

Jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby zanegować tę dziwną myśl. Zamiast ukrócić fantazję, pozwala jej się rozwinąć. Kiedy Mycroft _naprawdę_ wraca, Sherlock odczuwa rodzaj rozczarowania: brat nie toczy żadnej konwersacji, tylko przez dłuższy czas chodzi po kuchni, z szelestem opróżniając papierowe torby. Do Sherlocka dociera odgłos pstryknięcia czajnika, jęk otwieranej lodówki. Odkłada książkę i siłą woli przekierowuje całą uwagę na dźwięki, które wkrótce zamieniają się w pogłos kroków w przedpokoju. Przerwa, szmer – Mycroft zatrzymuje się, schyla, może podnosi coś z ziemi.

Znowu kroki. Drzwi do salonu uchylają się.

Sherlock automatycznie sięga po koc, żeby się okryć, choć nie wie po co. Ma świadomość, że skulony w rogu rozłożonej kanapy i tak prezentuje sobą żałosny obraz ofiary depresji. Zastanawia się, czy Mycroft już teraz straci do niego cierpliwość i każe mu _funkcjonować_ – myć się, ubierać; czy będzie chciał wymóc na nim posłuszeństwo i czy w razie oporu zacznie zdzierać z niego spodnie, jak zdarzyło mu się to dwie dekady temu. Ku swemu zdziwieniu Sherlock odkrywa, że wspomnienie nie wzbudza w nich echa dawnego poniżenia i złości – wydaje mu się _prawie_ zabawne.

Na razie Mycroft tylko stoi w drzwiach. Sherlock jest odwrócony do niego tyłem, więc nie wie, jak interpretować tę milczącą obecność.

– Nie śpię – mamrocze w końcu.

Mycroft nie rusza się z miejsca.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Sherlock prycha anemicznie.

– Tak. _Snu_.

Chciał wyrazić rozdrażnienie brakiem domyślności, a brzmi, jakby się skarżył.

– Rozumiem.

„Co mi przyjdzie z twojego zrozumienia", myśli Sherlock. Prawdopodobnie oczekiwał, że Mycroft powie coś więcej, bo kiedy drzwi zamykają się z kliknięciem, czuje się zdezorientowany.

Jest mu zimno. Podkurcza palce u stóp i poprawia koc na ramionach. Przysuwa się bliżej jednego z podłokietników i tam przymyka oczy. Przez pewien czas znowu wsłuchuje się w to, co dzieje się w kuchni (Mycroft coś gotuje? Po co?). Na chwilę odpływa w stan podobny lekkiej hipnozie, z którego po paru minutach wyrywa go mdlący zapach, złamany słabą nutą spalenizny.

– Proszę.

Sherlock drga. Odwraca się, mrugając powiekami.

Mycroft stoi obok, ubrany w szary garnitur, kamizelkę, granatowy krawat i zapiętą pod samą szyję koszulę, a w ręce trzyma potężny, wyszczerbiony kubek w żółte parasolki. Sherlock automatycznie wyciąga po niego rękę.

Mycroft odsuwa się.

– Zacznij od tego – poleca, wskazując brodą na szafkę nocną.

Sherlock kieruje nań wzrok i dostrzega obok swojej szklanki z wodą małą tabletkę.

– Nie pomagają mi – krzywi się. Ma na myśli tabletki Johna, które zabrał ze sobą z Baker Street, nie narażając się na żadne podejrzenia, ponieważ John i tak od dawna ich nie potrzebował.

Mycroft wygląda, jakby się powstrzymywał przez wywróceniem oczami.

– Ta pomoże – zapewnia lekko zniecierpliwionym głosem.

Sherlock jest zdesperowany, więc decyduje się dać wiarę suchemu obwieszczeniu brata, nie czekając na zachęty.

Podciąga się do pozycji siedzącej i podkurcza nogi. Szybko połyka tabletkę, popijając ją wodą tak łapczywie, że trochę płynu wypływa mu spomiędzy warg i skapuje z brody na pidżamę.

Mycroft podaje mu kubek. Sherlock zagląda do środka.

Mleko.

Mycroft zagrzał mu _mleko_.

To jest moment, w którym Sherlock identyfikuje siebie jako trzydziestoletniego mężczyznę od paru dni rozciągniętego na kanapie swojego brata i pod kocem czytającego _książeczki dla dzieci_. Fakt, że najwyraźniej przeżywa właśnie _dobrowolny_ regres do ponurego okresu zwanego dziecięctwem, jest kolejną rzeczą, o którą kiedyś by się nie posądził… Podobnie jak o to, że nie poczuje się znieważony przyjęciem opieki.

Podnosi wzrok na brata, który patrzy na niego spojrzeniem jednocześnie czujnym i nieco odległym, co jest dla niego bardzo typowe – bo Mycroft zawsze myśli o wielu sprawach naraz – i bywało bardzo, bardzo denerwujące dla otoczenia.

Mycroft zakłada ręce na piersi i unosi brwi wyczekująco, co uwydatnia zmarszczki na jego czole. Sherlock otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć coś zjadliwego, ale ostatecznie po prostu przytyka je do kubka i zanurza w ciepłym mleku.

– Smacznego.

Budzi się po wielu godzinach. Nie pamięta, kiedy zasnął, ale zasługę przypisuje tabletce od Mycrofta – działanie nasenne mleka to tylko i wyłącznie efekt placebo, który nie mógł zajść, skoro Sherlock zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Coś wbija mu się w szyję. Na oślep wyszarpuje spod głowy książkę i odrzuca ją w róg kanapy. Ostre, zimne światło razi go w oczy. Przymyka jedno i przez palce patrzy za okno: sądząc po wysokości słońca musi być już około osiemnastej. Jest dziwnie skołowany, ale mija jeszcze parę sekund, zanim dociera do niego, że czuje się _lepiej_. Bardziej sobą – serce przestało kołatać, a w głowie już nie zawraca mu się przy każdym oddechu – a jednak lepiej.

Dodatkowo odkrywa, że w jego umyśle nagle – bez żadnej iluminacji, niepostrzeżenie, mimo że podczas ostatnich nocy _wielokrotnie_ był pewien, że nigdy więcej nie będzie w stanie korzystać ze swojej inteligencji – pojawia się gotowe rozwiązanie.

Nadal jest Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Przechyla się przez podłokietnik i sięga do szafki nocnej. W pojedynczej, wąskiej szufladzie, obok starego notatnika Mycrofta oraz listka aspiryny leży jego telefon, który wyłączył przed paroma dniami i ukrył tam przed samym sobą.

Waha się przez moment. Poprzez kark przebiega mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz, ale to za mało, aby go zatrzymać, więc uruchamia komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiają się wizualizacje, ciszę przerywa znana melodia, chwilę później sygnał nadesłanej wiadomości, a potem kolejnej. Sherlock ignoruje obydwa. Zamiast tego wchodzi w listę kontaktów i wybiera numer.

– Lestrade? – chrypi. Gardło drapie go nieznośnie, przełyka więc ślinę, żeby się nie rozkasłać i nie przedłużać połączenia. – Minister transportu. – Przerywa uprzejmie powitanie inspektora. – Szczególny rodzaj fetyszu. Mieszkania wykupione lub wynajęte naprzeciwko hoteli, w których nastąpiły zgony. Na długo przed. Zaplanowana akcja, _cyzelowanie_. Ktoś taki będzie się upajać zbrodnią. Prawdopodobnie kolekcjonował pamiątki. Nic oczywistego. Nie zdjęcia, zapewne prywatne rzeczy ofiar. Zarządź przeszukanie i szukaj szczegółów.

Rozłącza się, zanim Lestrade cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusza, a następnie powoli i metodycznie kasuje niepotrzebne już dane. Przez chwilę podtrzymuje w sobie wizję rozkładu, po czym pozwala jej odejść – z całym balastem weryzmu i turpizmu – i zostaje sam, z telefonem coraz bardziej ciążącym w ręce.

Zaciska zęby i otwiera pierwszą wiadomość od Johna.

_Jak będziesz wracał, kup kawę_.

Ból poraża dłoń Sherlocka nagłym skurczem. Wyświetlacz pobłyskuje łagodnym światłem i przykuwa jego wzrok tak, że nie potrafi go odeń oderwać, podobnie jak stężałych wokół telefonu palców. Po paru sekundach ból mija, zamieniając się w… Sherlock ostrożnie rusza palcami i marszczy brwi… żal?

Gdyby odebrał wiadomość trzy dni temu, mógłby się jeszcze wycofać: kupić kawę i pojawić się z nią na Baker Street niczym z trofeum, milcząco domagając się aprobaty. Zgarbić się przed komputerem, uprzednio wyrzuciwszy do śmieci zostawioną dla Johna wiadomość, informującą krótko, że wybiera się na kilka dni poza miasto, przekonać się o prawdziwości paru kryminalnych hipotez.

_Znalazłem kartkę. Kupię sam. Kiedy wracasz? _

Możliwość powrotu jakby nigdy nic nadal istnieje w teorii, ale nie w praktyce. Sherlock bywa w przekonywaniu siebie bardzo sugestywny, ale przeczuwa, że tym razem zadanie przerosłoby jego siły. Rzecz jasna powinien wrócić i tak, żeby…

Wzdryga się, kiedy głośny sygnał obwieszcza nadejście kolejnego SMSa.

_Halo? _

Sherlock zerka na zegar. Osiemnasta pięć. Godzina pokrywa się z tą, w której wiadomość od Johna została nadana. Sherlock spodziewał się, że John zacznie się niepokoić, nalegać – częściowo chciał, żeby się o niego upominał – ale nie spodziewał się tego _teraz_. To znienacka, po paru dobach hibernacji, wrzuca go z powrotem w ramy rzeczywistości.

Czuje się zobowiązany, by się odezwać – od dawna czuje się zobowiązany _wobec Johna _– a jednocześnie odczuwa pokusę, żeby zostawić pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Tym samym dałby sobie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będzie musiał podjąć _działania_.

Metka socjopaty, którą sobie nakleił i z którą przez lata całkiem skutecznie funkcjonował, pozwoliłaby mu zachować się_ nieodpowiednio_. W głębi siebie Sherlock wie jednak, co powinien zrobić, i czuje, że chciałby wyjść z tego z honorem.

Wie, że powinien wrócić na Baker Street: przede wszystkim wycofać się z własnej zgody na prośbę Johna. Mógłby odmówić tłumaczeń, John prawdopodobnie by to uszanował. Mógłby nawet powiedzieć prawdę, skoro i tak John zacznie się jej domyślać, choć zapewne będzie wolał szukać winy gdzie indziej – w fanaberyjności Sherlocka albo w sobie – i zapewne nie będzie potrafił, co pozostawi po sobie osad wątpliwości i poczucia winy.

Dalej przyjdzie pora na ustalenie szczegółów wyprowadzki Johna i wyprowadzki Sherlocka, który nie będzie w stanie mieszkać na Baker Street bez niego… jako człowiek, który pozwolił się dopaść czyhającemu na niego od zawsze niebezpieczeństwu i który będzie musiał nauczyć się żyć bez bardzo istotnej części siebie… Za to z cieniem.

Wie, że powinien zrobić pierwszy krok, czyli – stanąć z Johnem twarzą w twarz.

Wie także, że nie zdoła wykonać nic z tego tak, jak powinien.

– Mycroft! – woła.

Oczywiście nic się nie dzieje. Mycroft nie ma zwyczaju pojawiać się na jego komendę. Sherlock zwleka się więc z łóżka, nakłada na siebie za duży szlafrok – który po związaniu wybrzusza się fałdą w okolicach pasa– i wspina się na piętro. Schody trzeszczą pod jego krokami i kiedy staje przed drzwiami do sypialni brata, wie, że ten zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Mimo to waha się dobrą minutę, zanim decyduje się wejść do pokoju. W ostatniej chwili podejmuje decyzję, by wcześniej zapukać.

– Tak?

Sherlock naciska klamkę i wchodzi do środka.

Pokój w połowie wydaje się pedantycznie wręcz zadbany. Łóżko jest idealnie pościelone, jak na potrzeby sesji w żurnalu. Ciemnobordowe poduszki, złożone równo na grubej, zdobionej szarymi wzorami narzucie, współgrają idealnie ze zwieszającymi się z karnisza zasłonami. Na przeciwnej ścianie wiszą półki, ciasno zastawione książkami i tylko na jednej układ zaburza pojedyncza ramka. Sherlock nie musi się przyglądać, by wiedzieć, co przedstawia zdjęcie.

Mycroft siedzi vis-à-vis drzwi przed przeraźliwie zabałaganionym biurkiem – zastawionym teczkami, stosami książek i papierów, a także kilkoma filiżankami. Na blacie znajduje się nawet jasny, porcelanowy czajnik. Mycroft przesuwa go w głąb biurka, robiąc sobie miejsce na łokieć, i odwraca się, zmęczonym ruchem ściągając z nosa okulary.

Sherock nigdy nie widział Mycrofta w okularach.

– O co chodzi?

Sherlock ma na końcu języka: „Chcę, żebyś załatwił dla mnie jedną rzecz", ale prawie natychmiast dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie jest odpowiednia forma.

Chrząka.

– Mam do ciebie prośbę.

Mycroft rozciera sobie skronie i kilkukrotnie mruga powiekami. W jego znużonym spojrzeniu nie widać zaskoczenia – może jedynie odrobinę przyjemnego zdziwienia oraz przebłysk umiarkowanego zainteresowania.

– Słucham.

– Mógłbyś… załatwić kogoś, żeby zabrał moje rzeczy z Baker Street?

Tym razem Mycroft jest zaskoczony. Jego brwi podskakują. Sherlock podejrzewa, że będzie się domagał konkretyzacji, określenia celowości, zada mu serię rzeczowych pytań w rodzaju: „dokąd?" albo nawet: „tutaj?!", zapyta o Johna lub zbije go z tropu uznaniem prośby za niepoważną i zupełnym jej zlekceważeniem.

Zaskoczenie w oczach brata ustępuje miejsca frasunkowi – przez krótki moment Mycroft wygląda na zmartwionego. Sherlock naraz czuje się zażenowany i zaniepokojony i to trwa, dopóki Mycroft nie mówi wreszcie z pełnym opanowaniem:

– Wszystkie?

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech, głośno wypuszcza powietrze. Zanim odpowiada, zamyka oczy.

– Wszystkie.

_Najpierw był dźwięk tak cichutki, że mógłby go zagłuszyć spadający liść, ale im był bliżej, tym stawał się wyraźniejszy._

_**Tyk–tyk–tyk–tyk**__!_

**KONIEC **

Kraków, grudzień 2013

watch?v=2csLfBAGpPM - Dead Man's Bones, My Body's a Zombie for You, potężne źródło inspiracji do tego tekstu

Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy i uchybienia. Raczej szybko nie napiszę już niczego z Sherlocka, więc weźcie, odezwijcie się na koniec^^''


End file.
